luna de sangre
by Marceline.alex
Summary: Una guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobos se acerca. Marceline esta corriendo mas peligro que nadie al ser la reina, Finn es el unico que la puede salvar pero tambien el puede ser la causa de su muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste**

Después de una gran semana de aventuras Finn y Jake, al fin estaban teniendo unos días de descanso

Ya que el rey helado había dejado de capturar princesas o al menos es lo que había prometido tras la amenaza de Finn de darle sus pataditas

Y ningún otro villano había atacado Ooo últimamente

-Finn estoy aburrido ahí que salir- dijo Jake recostado con una mirada de aburrimiento

-mmm esta bien vamos con PB desde hace mucho que no la vemos- dijo Finn yendo hacia la puerta

-¡SI!-dijo jake victorioso

Finn y Jake iban hacia el dulce reino cuando escucharon una risa maléfica a lo lejos, la cual hizo que Finn quisiera acercarse

-¿A dónde vas hermano?- dijo Jake con temor

-solo a ver de donde provino esa risa- dijo Finn con una mirada de aventurero decidido a ir hacia donde provenía la risa

-no Finn se supone que íbamos a ir al dulce reino- dijo Jake haciéndose chiquito por el miedo

-solo cálmate- dijo Finn asechando y escondiéndose en unos arbustos, para logra ver

Finn logro abrir un poco el arbusto para lograr ver lo que pasaba

Y lo que vio no era nada lindo

Era una manada de hombres lobos rodeando a un pobre señor grande de edad el cual estaba escupiendo sangre gracias a que los lobos lo habían golpeado

Finn al ver esta escena gruño de rabia y quiso salir de su escondite para atacar a esos lobos y ayudar al señor, pero Jake lo detuvo

-espera… escucha- susurro Jake para que Finn se relajara y siguiera escuchando

Con los lobos

-¡ESCUCHA ATENTAMENTE CHUPA SANGRE, QUIERO QUE LE DES UN MENSAJE A TU REINA!- dijo un lobo pateando nuevamente al señor

El señor solo logro toser ya que le habían sacado todo el aire, el lobo tomo al señor del cuello y lo elevo

-DILE QUE UNA GUERRA COMENZARA PRONTO QUE SE PREPARE… POR QUE ESTA VEZ NO GANARA Y JURO QUE MARCELINE MORIRA EN EL INTENTO- dijo el lobo con un tono de puro odio

Las palabras que había dicho ese lobo lo inmovilizaron y le helaron la sangre a Finn ya que Marceline corría peligro

-SI Y TENEMOS LA VICTORIA ASUEGURADA GRACIAS A NUESTRO NUEVO LIDER QUIEN EMERGERA ESTA LUNA LLENA- dijo el lobo en un tono burlón

-pero… eso es en tres días- dijo el pobre hombre con dificultad

-¡EXACTO! Y TE ASEGURO QUE TODA TU ESPECIE DE CHUPA SANGRES SE VA A EXTINGUIR- dijo el lobo dándole un zarpazo al pobre hombre el cual se desintegro en una nueve de humo negro

-Y POR QUE ESPERAR, SI PODEMOS IR EN ESTE EXACTO MOMENTO CON LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS- dijo un lobo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-EXCELENTE IDEA, ¡VAMOS!- dijo y los dos lobos se marcharon aullando

Finn y Jake se miraron fijamente no podían creer lo que había pasado

-¡JAKE TENEMOS QUE IR CON MARCELINE!- dijo Finn alterado

-y que hacemos aun aquí- dijo Jake agrandando se tamaño y corriendo hacia la casa de Marceline con Finn en su lomo

Finn y Jake lograron ver a los lobos iban muy adelantados y avanzaban mucho mas rápido que Jake

-tengo una idea pero es un poco loca- dijo Jake mirando a Finn

-con tal de que lleguemos mas rápido que esos dos a la casa de marcy acepto lo que sea- dijo Finn muy asustado

-muy bien- dijo Jake tomando a Finn en sus manos y lanzándolo en dirección a la casa de Marceline

Finn logro llegar y atravesó la ventana de una patada

Marceline estaba en su cuarto y al escuchar eso bajo rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría, cuando bajo logro ver a Finn y a su alrededor muchos vidrios de la ventana

-¿¡Finn que haces aquí?!- dijo Marceline confundida al ver a Finn ahí parado con una mirada de miedo

Finn no respondió ya que logro ver a los lobos acercándose en un ataque tomo a Marceline de la cintura y la subió hacia su cuarto y la llevo a su closet para esconderse

Marceline solo estaba más y más confundida por lo que hacia Finn

-¿Finn que pasa?- pregunto Marceline

Finn solamente puso su mano en la boca de Marceline, y la acerco mas a el

El pecho de Finn estaba tocando la espalda de Marceline, haciendo que Finn posara su cara en el hombro de Marceline logrando que ella sintiera su muy agitada respiración

Una mano de Finn estaba en la boca de Marceline evitando que hablara y la otra estaba abrazando su cintura muy firmemente

Todo eso hizo que Marceline se sonrojara completamente y se relajara en los brazos de Finn aun no sabiendo lo que ocurría

Se escucho un ruido el cual hizo que Marceline despertara

Rápidamente Finn y ella lograron ver a los dos lobos asechando en su cuarto

-¡RAYOS NO ESTA AQUÍ!- dijo uno tirando una lámpara de Marceline

Marceline al ver a los dos lobos se asusto como nunca, ya que empezó a hacerse para y tomar fuertemente el brazo de Finn que rodeaba su cintura

Finn sabia que si Marceline hacia un ruido los iban a encontrar así que abrazo a Marceline más fuerte

-descuida estoy aquí- le susurro Finn al oído de Marceline la cual solo lo mira a los ojos y asintió

-VAMONOS DE AQUÍ ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO- dijo uno yéndose y el otro siguiéndolo

Finn y Marceline esperaron un poco antes de salir ya que temían que los lobos siguieran ahí

Cuando iban a salir volvieron a escuchar otro ruido

-FINN, MARCY - grito Jake para poder encontrarlos

-jake estamos aquí- dijo Finn saliendo del closet y ayudando a Marceline a levantarse

-¿Qué querían esos dos?- pregunto Marceline abrazándose a si misma

-los escuchamos en el bosque hablando sobre su nuevo rey y una guerra- dijo Jake muy preocupado por Marceline

-te quieren a… ti- dijo Finn con dificultad solo imaginarse a Marceline en manos de esos dos lo hacia temblar

**Bueno he aquí el final de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews**

**Bueno bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste perdón por la tardanza **

Después de que Finn le dijo eso a Marceline esta se quedo en Shock

-¡por que me quieren a mi!- dijo Marceline alterada

-por que dijeron que iban a declarar una guerra con los vampiros y a la primera que iban a atacar era a ti… y dijeron algo sobre su nuevo rey- dijo Jake tratando de recordar la ultima parte

-no lo había olvidado el nuevo rey renacerá esta luna nueva- dijo Marceline con preocupación en su rostro

-¿Cómo que renacerá?- pregunto Finn confundido

-se dice que el nuevo rey es era un hombre lobo pero logro volver a la normalidad- dijo Marceline

Después de que hablo Marceline Finn se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que él había sido un lobo y había vuelto a la normalidad

-Finn como tu- susurro Jake a Finn a lo cual el solo asintió

-y como sabrán quien es deben de haber muchos- dijo Finn nervioso

-si pero por desgracia este milenio no, solo hubo dos- dijo Marceline

-¿y sabes quien es?- dijo Jake preocupado

-no- dijo Marceline cortantemente

Finn y Jake se miraron un poco asustados por la noticia

Ya estaba oscureciendo y aun seguían en la casa de Marceline ya que Finn había propuesto que se quedaran ahí para cuidar a Marceline

-jake necesito hablar contigo- dijo Finn, aprovechando que Marceline fue al baño a cambiarse y Jake se fue acercando a Finn

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunto Jake

-crees que sea yo el nuevo rey- dijo Finn tristemente

-no te preocupes Finn, tal vez no seas tu tales sea la chica que te convirtió en lobo recuerdas- dijo Jake a lo cual Finn solamente se quedo dudosa –calma tu tranquilo y yo nervioso- dijo Jake para darle ánimos a Finn

-si es verdad gracias Jake- Finn dijo por ultimo ya que Marceline estaba saliendo

-Finn se esta preocupando demasiado por marcy no será que se preocupa por… que la quiere- pensó Jake con una sonrisa picara

-hey chicos ya es muy tarde y quede en verme con arcoíris, no ahí problema si los dejo solos- dijo Jake

-si no ahí problema- dijo Marceline desinteresada

-ammm… si claro- dijo Finn sonrojado por la idea de estar a solas con Marceline

-¿Qué porque se va?- pensó Finn nervioso por la idea de quedarse a solas con Marceline

-ok adiós chicos los veo mañana- dijo Jake yéndose

-bye- dijeron Finn y Marceline unísonamente, Finn un poco nervioso

-muy bien me voy a bañar si quieres cámbiate o yo que se- dijo Marceline tomando una toalla

-¿cambiarme con que ropa? Ni que vaya a andar en ropa interior por tu casa- dijo Finn sin pensar

-jajajaja claro, en el cajón junto a mi closet ahí ropa de hombre es de mi padre, de las veces que se queda aquí- dijo Marceline señalando el mueble

-amm ok ¿y donde duerme? O duerme contigo- dijo Finn

-jajaja claro que no, duerme en el sillón al igual que tu esta noche- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa burlona

-¿y por qué yo no puedo dormir en la cama?- dijo Finn empezando a acercarse a Marceline tratando de molestarla

-¡como que por que, es mi cama!- dijo Marceline siguiendo el juego de Finn

-y que tal si los dos dormimos en la cama- dijo Finn sin pensarlo solo se le salió

-ammm… me tengo que bañar- dijo Marceline muy sonrojada entrando a baño

-ah si claro, yo voy a salir a tomar aire- dijo Finn muy sonrojado por lo que había dicho

Marceline no contesto así Finn decidió en salir

-ay que tonto soy como le dije eso a Marceline, tal vez ahora piensa que soy un pervertido- pensó Finn

Seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio que había estado como quince minutos afuera decidió entrar. Y se dirigió al cuarto de Marceline

Al entrar lo que vio lo dejo perplejo era Marceline solo con ropa interior ya que acababa de salir del baño

-¡QUE DEMONIOS NADIE TE ENSEÑO A TOCAR!- dijo Marceline tomando un almohada y lanzándosela a Finn en la cara

-¡lo siento, lo siento!- repetía Finn saliendo de el cuarto

La imagen de Marceline se le había grabado en la cabeza y no se la podía sacar lo que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran con un rojo intenso

En la habitación de Marceline

Marceline aun no podía creer que Finn haya entrado sin permiso a su cuarto sabia que no lo había hecho a propósito pero aun así le molestaba la idea de que la haya visto así

Aun que recordando Finn ya la había visto y aun con menos ropa

Marceline se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto con su pijama la cual consistía en una blusa gris sin mangas y una pantalonera gris pero más fuerte

-si quieres puedes entrar a cambiarte- dijo Marceline rompiendo el incomodo silencio entregándole una pijama

-si ok- dijo Finn nerviosamente entrando al baño con la pijama que anteriormente le había dado Marceline

Finn entro a cambiarse pero el pantalón de la pijama le quedaba grande en cambio la camiseta le queda a la perfección se podría decir que un poco ajustada dejando lucir la musculatura que había formado de tantos años de pelear contra monstruos

Al salir del baño Marceline estaba sentada en su cama acomodando su libreta de partituras, y al ver a Finn quedo atónita nunca lo había visto con una camiseta algo ajustada y su pelo suelto en pocas palabras se veía muy guapo

**Bueno he aquí el Final de esta capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics xD **


	3. un corazon herido

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

Cuando Finn salió del baño se veía muy guapo y Marceline lo noto por lo cual sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojo el cual Finn percibió rápidamente

-y… ¿ya te quieres dormir?- dijo Finn rompiendo el silencio

-no la noche aun es joven ay que hacer algo- dijo Marceline recuperándose de su embobamiento

-¿Cómo que quieres hacer?- pregunto Finn felizmente ya que le agradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Marceline

-pues… am… ay que ver una película de terror- Marceline dijo la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza

-si claro- dijo Finn dudoso, ya que el aun siendo un aventurero era muy asustadizo en cambio Marceline se reía del temor

Los dos bajaron a la sala y eligieron una película la cual Finn puso mientras Marceline iba por fresas, cuando llego Marceline acomodo unos cojines y unas cobijas en el suelo ya que según Finn el sillón era muy duro y Marceline no quería seguir flotando

Los dos se recostaron y empezaron a ver la película, en varias ocasiones Finn brincaba y Marceline se reía de el

Al terminar la película

-¿Marcy porque cuando te comes el color de una fresa sigue sabiendo igual?-Finn pregunto incrédulamente

-por que solo me como el color- dijo Marceline como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿y a que sabe el color rojo?- Finn pregunto nuevamente

-pues sabe como a fresa o sandia o cereza el sabor cambia- dijo Marceline pensando que le respondería a Finn ya que nunca se había interesado por eso

Y así transcurrió la noche después de eso Finn y Marceline vieron otras películas hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos

Hasta que Finn se despertó por que había escuchado algo afuera de la casa de Marceline

Por lo cual salió a ver que ocurría, pero al salir no había nada más que la brisa del viento moviendo los arboles por lo cual volvió dentro de la casa

Cuando entro logro ver a Marceline aun dormida se vi a totalmente angelical y relajada

Finn decidió ir al baño

Luego de hacer sus necesidades volteo a verse al espejo

Pero cuando se volteo al espejo lo que vio lo dejo perplejo

Lo que vio fue que entre su cabellera rubia había dos orejas las cuales no dudo en tocarlas para asegurar que no era una broma de Marceline y cuando las toco supe que no era ninguna broma ya que las orejas eran reales y eran suyas

-y ahora que voy a hacer- se pregunto Finn muy nervioso ya que si Marceline lo veía así se iba a dar cuenta de que él era el rey de los lobos

Finn fue abajo pero no sin antes colocarse su gorro y dejarle una nota a Marceline diciendo:

´´Estoy con la dulce princesa, no te preocupes. Con amor Finn´´

Después de eso salió en dirección hacia el dulce reino

Al llegar el único que estaba despierto era mentita

-mentita podría hablar con PB- Finn le pregunto a mentita

-pero Finn ella se encuentra dormida- dijo Mentita lo cual hizo que Finn se pusiera aun mas nervioso lo cual conllevo a que sus orejas se movieran bajo el gorro

-mentita es urgente- dijo Finn suguetandose sus orejas disimuladamente

Pero ya era algo tarde ya que mentita se había dado cuanto pero decidió no preguntar

-muy bien sígueme- dijo mentita dirigiéndose a la habitación de PB

-disculpe Princesa aquí se encuentra Finn dice que tiene una emergencia- dijo Mentita despertando a PB

-muy bien nos puedes dejar solos- dijo PB

Después de esto mentita salió de la habitación

-¿Qué necesitas Finn?- dijo Pb

-mira- dijo Finn mostrándole las orejas

-oww que lindas sabes te hacen ver mucho mas guapo- dijo PB acercandose olvidándose del espacion éntrelos dos y tomando las orejitas de Finn el cual al sentir el contacto empezó a jadear por lo sensible

Pb a escuchar el jadeo de Finn solo sonrió coquetamente y se fue acercando a el para plantarle un beso

Estaba a punto de unir sus labios

Hasta que…

Escucharon un estruendo en la ventana

El cual era de Marceline entrando, la cual había visto toda la escena y lo que menos le había importado eran las orejas de Finn

-Marcy no es lo que crees- dijo Finn apenado mientras PB tenia la misma expresión

-¡ENTONCES EXPLICAMEN!- dijo Marceline con enojo

-solo vine con PB por un problema y…- dijo Finn pero Marceline no lo dejo terminar

-¡SI Y DECIDISTE MASCAR CHICLE!- dijo Marceline ya derramando lagrimas de dolor

-no marcy yo tuve la culpa- dijo PB apenada

-¡TU NI ME HABLES!- le grito Marceline con furia a lo cual PB solo caya por que Marceline la había asustado

Después de decir esto Marceline salió rápidamente, llorando mares

-¡Marcy espera!- le grito Finn

Pero ya era tarde Marceline ya se había ido

-Finn lo siento, no se en lo que estaba pensando- se disculpo PB muy apenada

-no te preocupes PB sé que no fue tu intención- dijo Finn como un caballero el cual era

Luego de decir esto Finn tomo su gorro y salió corriendo del dulce reino en busca de Marceline

-¡MARCY!- Finn ya llevaba más de media hora gritando el nombre de Marceline pero ella no respondía llamado alguno

-no, que tal si los lobos la han encontrado- pensó Finn lo cual hizo que se acelerara un poco

-NO, MARCELINE- grito desesperado y empezó a correr aun gritando el nombre de su amada hasta que un grito contesto su llamado el cual provenía de la misma Reina

-no pensé que la reina vampiro fuera tan sexi, será que una lastima su perdida- dijo el lobo lamiendo la mejilla de Marceline

-AHHH SUELTAMEN PULGOSO- dijo Marceline lanzándole una patada al hocico del hombre lobo, haciendo que este callera

-no debiste hacer eso preciosura- dijo el lobo acercándose peligrosamente

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- se escucho una voz ronca saliendo de los arbustos

-¿y quien te crees para hablarnos así?- dijo el lobo gruñendo

-REY DE LOS HOMBRES LOBO- dijo Finn

Finn se había hecho completamente lobo ya que esa noche era luna llena mas sentir temor hacia perder a marcy lo acelero

Marceline solo miro a Finn con temor, nunca había tenido miedo pero Finn en aquella forma la intimidaba ya no era el Finn que comenzó a amar era… otro

-amo- dijo el lobo arrodillándose –he atrapado a la reina de los vampiros, ahora esta a su merced podría terminar y vencer- dijo el lobo con una sonrisa malicioso

Finn se fue acercando a Marceline, sin ninguna emoción aparente

-Finn aléjate- dijo Marceline caminado hacia atrás, pero sin dejar de mirar a Finn

-Marcy…- dijo Finn en un susurro

-¡ALEJATE!- en un arranque de temor Marceline araño a Finn en el ojo, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera y perdiera el control

Finn empezó a lanzar golpes y zarpazos a matar, al parecer había olvidado todo, Marceline solo hacia lo posible para esquivar los golpes mortales pero era muy difícil y no quería dañar a Finn aun que fuera en esa forma

Marceline tropezó con una roca la cual hizo que en trayecto de ir cayendo un zarpazo de Finn la alcanzara en el brazo y saliera sangre de la misma herida

Marceline solo lanzo un gemido de dolor y sujeto su herida

Finn paro ya que el sol empezaba a mostrarse, el otro hombre lobo ya se había destranformado, pero a Finn no le ocurría nada solo miraba fijamente al sol elevarse

Marceline empezó a sentir los rayos de sol quemándola por lo cual aprovecho la distracción de Finn para escapar

Después de que Marceline escapo Finn comenzó a destranformarse y caer al suelo

Luego de un rato Finn despertó y logro ver su ropa rasgada y hecha añicos como si hubiera tenido una pelea, para luego sentir unas fuertes punzadas en la mejilla las cuales eran por la cortada que le había hecho Marceline

-no recuerdo nada- dijo Finn levantándose y sujetando su cabeza

Finn empezó a recordar pero solo recordó a Marceline en el suelo, el acercándose a ella, susurrar su nombre y ella con temor

Luego Finn percibió un olor, se reviso y logro visualizar en su ropa unas pequeñas gotas carmesí y sus dedos manchados de la misma sustancia

Sangre

**Bueno he aquí el final de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics xD **


	4. disculpas:((

**Bueno antes que nada hola chicos y chicas:D**

**Me vengo a disculpar por si algunos leyeron el capitulo 3 que se suponía que tenia que ser de luna de sangre pero resulto siendo uno de rencarnación **

**Pido disculpas antes este error, es que me confundí lo siento: PP**

**Y ya lo he corregido**

**Gracias a brandelfi, si no hubieras puesto el review yo ni cuenta te lo agradezco **

**Atte: **

**P.D: gracias chicos y chicas por su apoyo, que me permite seguir aquí los quiero mucho **

**Bueno aquí me despido y mi sinceras disculpas lo siento no se vuelve a repetir **

**Y la próxima semana les traigo un nuevo episodio, perdón por no actualizar todos los días es que estoy algo ocupada últimamente. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

(POV Marceline)

Finn o mas bien el en su forma de hombre lobo, paro en seco mirando hacia el alba yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo no solo tenia que escapar por el sol sino que en los ojos de Finn se notaba que en cualquier momento me mataría de un solo zarpazo

En el primer momento que se distrajo hui, mi brazo ardía por el rasguño que me había dado Finn pero aun así no tarde mucho en alejarme

No me podía curar a mi misma con mis poderes de vampiresa ya que el que me hizo la cortada era un lobo y mas que nada el rey de ellos así que mi herida tardearía mucho en curarse y por eso estaría derramando sangre en el trayecto

No paso mucho para que me empezara a sentir débil logre voltear para ver un sendero de sangre que había dejado desde hace muchos kilómetros, estaba cansada ya ni siquiera podía flotar por lo cual empecé a caminar y tambalearme por el camino hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo mas y cedi ante el cansancio

Solo sentí cuando el frio césped toco mi piel

(Final del POV)

Después de que Marceline se encontraba desmayada en le suelo del aquel parado Finn empezó a buscarla no pararía hasta encontrarla

Finn empezó a correr más y más hasta que a lo lejos logro ver la silueta de Marceline tendida en el suelo

Finn llego con ella al parecer la herida ya estaba completamente cerrada pero Marceline seguía desmayada

Finn decidió llevarla hacia su casa para que se refugiara del sol y mas aparte poder disculparse con ella

La cargo a cuestas tratando de no lastimarla mas de lo que ya había hecho

Al llegar a la casa de Marceline

Finn la recostó en su cama y él se sentó junto a ella retirando un poco de cabello de su rostro, Marceline se veía más pálida de lo que era la cual preocupo a Finn

Ahora ya no sabia como ayudarla podría darle de su sangre para que se curara mas rápido pero que tal si en lugar de ayudarla la lastimaba mas ya no sabia que hacer

Finn coloco su mano en la mejilla de Marceline tratando de ver su cara, pero cuando Finn toco la mejilla de Marceline esta abrió los ojos de inmediato logrando ver a Finn

Pero Marceline no vio a Finn con cariño ni nada de eso si no que lo vio con temor

Ahora Marceline le tenia un gran miedo a Finn por lo que había pasado, Finn solo miro a Marceline la cual ahora se veía como una niña indefensa

-Marcy yo…- Finn no termino de hablar ya que Marceline lo interrumpió

-aléjate- Marceline dijo sentándose en la cama

-por favor Marceline yo no quería- dijo Finn

Ante eso Marceline empezó a retrocedes hasta chocar con el respaldo de la cama sin escapatoria alguna

-¡QUITATE!- dijo Marceline muy alterada manoteando para que Finn no se acercara más

Pero Finn aprovecho eso para tomar las manos de Marceline y darle un fuerte abrazo el cual la aprisionaba y no permitía que se moviera

-Finn- susurro Marceline

Marceline otra vez podía sentir el calor de Finn, su Finn

-marcy lo siento en verdad yo no quise hacer nada de eso yo solo quería protegerte pero ya veo que solo te lastime mas- Finn dijo suavemente dejando ver unas lagrimas derramadas

Marceline escucho eso atentamente, sabia que Finn lo decía de verdad

Los dos se fue alejando poco a poco Marceline aun estaba un poco asustada pero ya no tanto

Finn logro ver a Marceline la cual tenía una expresión de temor y un mechón de cabello cubriéndole la cara, por lo cual pensó que Marceline no le había creído nada y estaba aun asustada ante el

-creo que yo mejor me voy- dijo Finn tristemente levantándose para salir de la habitación de Marceline

-espera- dijo Marceline suavemente tomando la mano de Finn antes de que se fuera

Finn solo la miro sorprendido ante aquella acción

Marceline se paro de inmediato y abrazo fuertemente a Finn

-lo se, sé que no me quisiste lastimar, pero estoy asustada… no quiero perder a alguien tan especial para mi- dijo Marceline recargada en el pecho de Finn

-marcy- dijo Finn susurrando sorprendido por lo que había dicho Marceline

Finn alejo un poco a Marceline para que ella lograra verlo a la cara

-Marceline te prometo que hare lo posible por protegerte no te lastimare nuevamente ni dejare que nadie mas lo haga- dijo Finn tomando las manos de Marceline mirándola fijamente a la cara

Los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco, abriendo un poco sus labios para luego unirlos en un beso

El cual duro muy poco ya que Marceline sintió un pinchazo en la columna el cual hizo que cayera un poco separando sus labios de los de Finn

Aquel pinchazo era de cansancio ante todo la sangre que había perdido en el día

-¡marcy estas bien!- Finn dijo muy preocupado

-si es solo que estoy cansada- dijo Marceline con los ojos entrecerrados y Finn sujetándola para que no cayera

-muy bien- dijo Finn para cargarla con sus dos brazos y llevarla hasta la cama en donde la dejo para que descansara

Marceline no tardo mucho en quedar dormida, pero esta vez no estaba flotando como siempre al parecer estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba

Finn se quedo un momento hay para luego ir hacia la ventana, para lograr ver que el día le daba paso a la noche la cual traía consigo una luna llena, ante aquella vista Finn decidió salir de la casa

No se iba a arriesgar a que se transformara con marcy en el mismo cuarto, así que decidió salir pero no se fue, se quedo en el pórtico de la casa

Con Marceline en aquellas condiciones, ningún lobo dudaría en atacarla, así que el estaría ahí para salvarla o al menos tratar de que no la lastimaran ni ellos ni el

La luna se fue posando más en el cielo hasta que llego al punto exacto en el cual Finn empezó a cambiar

Ahora Finn no estaba ahí si no el rey de los lobos

Pero lo extraño era de que esta vez si podía controlarse a si mismo y recordar

Luego de unos minutos Finn logro escuchar unos aullidos los cuales provenían de afuera de la cueva

Así que Finn decidió salir para evitar que cualquiera entrara en la casa

Los lobos no tardaron mucho en llegar pero Finn se encontraba ahí para detenerlos

-amo nuestro, vemos que ha llegado antes que todos- dijo un lobo muy emocionado ante la idea de que el rey ya estuviera ahí

-si me imagino que ya tiene un plan- dijo otro igual de emocionado

-no tengo ningún plan ya que no permitiré que se acerquen a Marceline – dijo Finn muy decidió

-pero rey ella es una vampira la tenemos que liquidar- dijo un lobo que al parecer era una mujer por el tono de voz

-ellos no nos han hecho nada no tenemos que dañarlos- dijo Finn ante aquel comentario la loba abrió los ojos como platos recapacitando

-claro que lo han hecho hace mil años ellos liquidaron a nuestras tribus- dijo un lobo colocándose en posición de ataque

-eso paso hace mil años ahora es el presente- dijo Finn

-no… nuestro rey siente algo por la vampiresa- dijo un lobo a lo lejos

-impuro- grito otro

-atáquenlo- gritaron los lobos para darse paso y atacar a Finn

Todos los lobos se le fueron acercando a Finn de manera muy peligrosa y Finn sabia que por mas de que fuera el rey no podría con todos

Después de unos segundos todos los lobos se abalanzaron hacia Finn y el peleaba con todas sus fuerzas de poco a poco sacaba uno o dos lobos de combate

Pero ya estaba empezando a cansarse y no iba a poder pelar más

El ultimo lobo en combate noto el cansancio de este por lo cual se decidió a atracarlo por detrás mientras recuperaba el aire

Pero antes de que se abalanzara sobre el la loba con la cual Finn había hablado lo detuvo y lo saco de combate

Todos los lobos empezaron a retirarse de uno a uno hasta que solo quedo uno

-ustedes dos nos las pagaran- dijo antes de irse

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo esta ves, bueno si les gusto dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno aquí me despido Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

El sol empezó a salir en con ello Finn y la chica empezaron a des transformarse

Finn logro ver a la chica tenia el cabellos negro le llegaba hasta los hombros el cual lo tenia recogido en una media cola, traía una vestimenta verde la cual era de una blusa blanca con un chaleco verde, cinturón negro y pantalón verde

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- pregunto Finn

-por que es verdad lo que dijiste esa pelea fue hace mil años, ahora los vampiros viven en la nocheosfera y los pocos que están en la superficie no hacen mucho escandalo- dijo la chica

-gracias- Finn solo puedo decir eso

-de nada soy Beth me puedes decir Bety- dijo la chica con una sonrisa amigable la cual se le hizo muy linda a Finn al igual que la chica la cual se la otorgaba

-Finn- respondio Finn aun mirando a la chica

Beth no parecía una chica muy buena que dijéramos mas bien tenia un aura negativa la cual escondía tras su sonrisa y eso lo puedo percibir Finn

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- dijo Finn sin quitarle el ojo de encima

-por que tus argumentos fueron validos y mas aparte Max es un tonto- dijo Beth haciendo una mueca

-¿Max?- pregunto Finn

-si él es el jefe de la manada o lo era antes de que tú te convirtieras en rey- dijo Beth acercándose a Finn

-pero y que tal si no acepto ser el rey- dijo Finn de manera fría

-créeme lo harás son tus instintos y será un alivio que seas nuestro líder ya que Max aparte de ser un patán no es tan guapo como tu- dijo Beth tomando la mejilla de Finn

Ante aquel acto Finn se ruborizo y Beth solamente sonrió en forma victoriosa

-no le creo a Max eso que dijo que te gusta la reina de los vampiros, mas bien no has encontrado mas chicas- dijo Beth cortando la distancia entre ella y Finn haciendo que Finn se ruborizara mucho mas

Finn no sabia que contestar solo sentía que sus mejillas ardían pero ¿Por qué?

-me tengo que ir galán nos vemos luego- Beth dijo de manera seductora para luego irse

Finn no sabia lo que estaba haciendo él quería a Marceline entonces por que se ruborizo ante el contacto de Beth, tenia que ir a hablar con el único que sabia del tema y le tenia confianza como para contarle

Jake

Al día siguiente

Finn simplemente fue en camino a la casa de Jake el cual ahora estaba viviendo con arcoíris por sus cachorros

Al llegar Finn toco la puerta para ver si había alguien, hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

-¿Finn?, ¡hola hermano que te trae por aquí!- dijo Jake alegremente de ver a su hermano

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo Finn con una mueca de duda

-ok pasa- dijo Jake dejando a Finn entrar

La casa de Jake era casi igual que la casa del árbol solo que más ordenada y con fotos familiares por doquier

-¿de que quieres hablar?- dijo jake

-pues es de… mis sentimientos- dijo Finn nerviosamente

-no me dijes que te enamoraste otra ves de la PB- dijo Jake en forma de regaño

-no, eso ya paso- dijo Finn

-¿entonces?- pregunto Jake con duda

-es sobre Marceline recuerdas a los lobos y todo la que paso- dijo Finn

-si- dijo jake tratando de hacer que Finn hablara

-pues recuerdas que nos dejaste solos y pues yo me quede a dormir con ella- dijo Finn nerviosamente

-¡NO ME DIAS QUE HICISTE EL PUNTO 15!- dijo jake en regaño

-no, agh ni siquiera sé que es el puente 15- dijo Finn un poco enojada

-ni lo sabrás, ahora sigue- dijo Jake

-pues me quede con ella y pero ayer unos lobos llegaron pelee con ellos pero entre esos lobos había una chica, la cual me ayudo a pelear contra ellos, luego cuando terminamos ella hablo conmigo pero me dijo que era muy guapo y cuando se acercó a mi y tomo mi mejilla me ruborice completamente- dijo Finn sin saber la explicación de aquello

-aja- dijo jake con duda sin entender la pregunta de Finn

-¡PUES QUE AMI ME GUSTA MARCELINE COMO ES QUE CON EL TACTO DE OTRA CHICA QUE APENAS CONOZCO ME RUBORICE Y HASTA SENTÍ QUE MIS MEJILLAS IBAN A EXPLOTAR!- dijo Finn alterado

-calma Finn eso es solo parte de la pubertad ya tienes 17, recuerdas la charla que tuve contigo hace unos años- dijo jake

-oh si claro que si fue incomodo- dijo Finn haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-pues eso es lo que te esta pasando, Marceline te gusta pero no significa que no te fijes en el físico de otras chicas y te guste por ello el sonrojo- dijo jake de la manera mas formal

-oh pero yo soy un caballero no me fijo en eso, nunca lo haría yo respeto a las chicas- dijo Finn nerviosamente

-si lo se, pero por mas de que las respetes, tu cuerpo va a tener necesidades- dijo jake incomodando a Finn y a el mismo

-¿necesidades? – pregunto tímidamente Finn

-si, en la plática te dije algo de cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho…- dijo Jake tratando de explicar pero Finn lo cayó

-SI YA BASTA LO RECUERDO, LO RECUERDO- dijo Finn moviendo las manos para que parara de hablar

-bueno ese es el punto 15- dijo Jake

-oh al fin entiendo-dijo Finn con una sonrisa para luego borrarla y poner una expresión de asombro

Luego de aquella incomoda charla Finn fue a la casa de Marceline pero ahora no se podía sacar de la cabeza la charla que había tenido con Jake era verdad ya era grande y algún día iba a tener necesidades no por tener sino por placer

Al llegar a la casa de Marceline, Finn fue en dirección a la habitación de Marceline para ve si se encontraba ahí, pero no estaba hasta que logro escuchar el agua de la ducha cayendo

Finn entonces volvió a recordar la charla pero sin querer tiro una lámpara

-¿Finn?- pregunto Marceline al escuchar aquel ruido

-si- dijo Finn nerviosamente completamente rojo

-pensé que te habías ido- dijo Marceline

-si fui a ver a Jake- dijo Finn aun rojo

-oh- Marceline no sabia que más contestar

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Marceline salió del baño

Marceline estaba vestido con un short azul y una blusa de tirantes blanca, al salir Finn solamente se quedo mirándola ya la había visto con ropa así y hasta desnuda pero esta vez fue diferente algo en él le decía que Marceline se veía completamente seductora

-y ¿que cuanta Jake?- dijo Marceline para romper aquel incomodo silencio

-casi nada interesante- dijo Finn nerviosamente

-¿y arcoíris como esta?- pregunto Marceline no lograba que Finn hablara, solo se quedaba cayado sin mirarla

-esta bien, no la vi por qué salió a cuidar a los cachorros- dijo Finn

-oh si no recordaba que ya tenían cachorros- dijo Marceline riendo un poco

-si- dijo Finn aun sin ver a Marceline a la cara

Marceline se empezó a cansar de que Finn no le hablara como habitualmente lo hacia o que ni siquiera la viera a la cara que era lo que le ocurría

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Marceline

-¿Cómo que?- Finn le respondió con una pregunta

-no lo se ni siquiera me has mirado- dijo Marceline un poco molesta

-es solo que…- dijo Finn volteándola a ver

Tan solo mirar a Marceline ponía rojo como un tomate a Finn

-es solo que…- repitió Marceline acercándose a Finn para que hablara mas

-que…- dijo Finn acercando se rostro al de Marceline

Ambos rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta iniciar un beso el cual fue subiendo la intensidad

Marceline no solo quería Finn si no lo deseaba

Y Finn desde que Jake el dejo junto aquel día había empezado a sentir algo por Marceline lo cual fue aumentando

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen review para que le siga **

**Advertencia: **

**En el siguiente capitulo habrá unas escenas no aptas para algunos así que cuidado**


	7. Chapter 7

Aquel beso fue subiendo de intensidad, quien diría que un tímido beso se pudiera convertir en uno tan intenso como el que se estaban proporcionando en estos momentos

Marceline coloco sus manos en el cuello de Finn para atraerlo mas y Finn la tomo por la cintura para pegarla mas a el

Poco a poco iban avanzando más y más, en diferentes momentos Marceline y Finn se separaban para que Finn pudiese tomar aire

Poco a poco los dos se fueron conociendo y uniendo de una manera, creando el acto prohibido

Finn ya no era tan débil gracias a sus instintos de hombre lobo y Marceline por ser una vampiresa, se podía decir que por sus mismos instintos se iban a odiar pero no

-esto no está bien Finn- dijo Marceline al sentir que Finn la lastimaba

-claro que la esta- dijo Finn acercándose más a Marceline

-Finn me lastimas- dijo Marceline llegando al clímax

-confía en mi- dijo Finn escuchando a Marceline la cual estaba jadeando

Finn se había vuelto en el animal que habitaba en su interior, ahora no le interesaba Marceline, si no sus propias necesidades

Al día siguiente Marceline despertó en la cama y miro al lado para poder encontrar a Finn pero él no estaba ahí

Marceline se levantó lentamente sintiendo como su hombro y su pierna dolía

-te lastime mucho- dijo Finn

-que no, no lo hiciste- dijo Marceline

-mira- dijo Finn levantando el pelo de Marceline

-espera, como es que tú me dejaste moretones y yo ninguno a ti- dijo Marceline ofendida

-no me dejaste moretones pero si cortadas- dijo Finn riendo y mostrándole su espalda y labio

-pero sé que te gusto- dijo Marceline

-crees bien- dijo Finn riendo, para que luego Marceline lo tomara del cuello y lo besara apasionadamente

-no Marcy- dijo Finn

-¿Qué pasa?- Marceline pregunto con duda

-nada es solo que…- dijo Finn

-temes lastimarme- dijo Marceline molesta

-si- dijo Finn

-agh Finn témeme a mi yo te podría matar si quisiera- dijo Marceline cruzada de brazos

-y que tal si yo me convierto en lobo otra vez- dijo Finn temeroso

-no va a pasar- dijo Marceline

-y que tal si lo pasa- dijo Finn para luego irse y dejar a Marceline confundida

POV de Finn

No quiero lastimar a Marceline, la amo y hoy me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ella es más que eso, en verdad la amo con todo mi corazón daría mi vida porque ella estuviera seguirá

-¿en verdad darías todo por ella?- pregunto una voz tras de mi

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Finn tomando su espada

-vamos chico baja eso podrías lastimarte- dijo aquel ser y de repente mi espada cayo

-muéstrate- grite

-primero contesta muchacho- dijo la voz misteriosa

-claro que si- conteste

-entonces eme aquí, joven aventurero- dijo aquella voz la cual estaba saliendo de un arbusto siendo simplemente una sombra, su voz era de mujer pero un poco ronca pero una vez que vi su silueta pide ver que en realidad si era una mujer

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte nuevamente

-mi nombre es poison- dijo ella

-lindo nombre- dije sarcásticamente

-tu sarcasmo es muy venenoso no crees, pero creo que yo lo soy más- dijo ella acercándose, de la nada salieron sus ojos completamente rojos no como los de Marceline esos ojos me inmovilizaron no por temas si no por una clase de magia

-¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunte con rabia

-nada únicamente, en la guerra deseo tener al mejor- dijo Poison

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte lentamente

-acaso no sabes rey mío, siendo tú el rey de los lobos no sabes, se nota que tus súbditos están en estas condiciones por ti- dijo poison riendo malévolamente

-¿Cómo sabes que soy el rey?- dije asustado

-por tu hedor, y más aparte tengo fuentes, pero ahora que te tengo de cerca noto el olor de una reina pero cual será- dijo Poison con una sonrisa malvada

-¿una reina?- pregunte con una sonrisa seductora para que no me descubriera

-créeme niño no caeré en tu juego- dijo dejándome caer al suelo y cayendo sobre mi

-sabes que tu amor en un sueño, ella te está usando, una unión es lo único que necesita- dijo poison entrando a mi mente

-¿unión?- pregunte

-exacto, es lo que necesita si no lo sabes aun ya no hay tantos vampiros como antes ya que no hay humanos, pero los lobos lo tienen en el ADN, no necesitan de la fuerza de un veneno para volverlos contra sí mismos- dijo poison

-¿sabes que hablas mucho?- dije enojado

-ya mira quien habla para ser el rey no tienes mucha inteligencia, yo te podría ayudar para mantener tu reinado a flote- dijo poison

-¿y que desearías a cambio?- pregunte

-la vida de un inmortal- dijo poison

-nunca- dije

-esos es lo que tú dices ahora, dentro de poco la queras matar con tus propias manos- dijo poison

-NO ES VERDAD- dije

-CREEME NO SERA POR TUS INSTINTOS, SERA POR DESEO-dijo poison

-TE MATARE- dije sádicamente

-TRATALO MIRAME AQUÍ ESTOY- dijo poison mostrándose muy masoquista

-SUELTAME PARA MOSTRARTELO- grite

-MUY BIEN- dijo poison y al terminar de escupir su tontería sentí como volvía a tener control de mí mismo y tome una piedra y golpee a poison con ella en la cabeza

-ja eso es lo mejor que tienes- dijo poison riendo con sangre en toda su sien que recorría todo su rostro

-cállate bruja- dije corriendo hacia ella pero antes de que la golpeara tomo mi muñeca y la doblo en un Angulo imposible

-TUS ESFUERZOS SON EN VANO, LA SANGRE CORRERA Y SI NO ES A NUESTRO FAVOR MORIRAS- dijo poison mientras que yo gritaba de dolor ya que estaba quebrándome la muñeca

-SI NO ESTAS DE MI LADO TE MATARE- dijo ahora tomándome del cuello y azotándome en la corteza de un árbol

-Y SI TU NO MUERES TU AMADA LO HARA- dijo poison dándole un último golpe certero a Finn dejándolo inconsciente

**Perdon por el retraso pero tuve mucha falta de inspiración y tarea **


End file.
